Poketalia
by Dragonkitty2014
Summary: What happens when the countries find themselves trapped in the game Pokémon X? How did they get there and how will they get out? There will be fluff. Rated T for Romano's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

It started just like any other ordinary world meeting. England and France were arguing about goodness knows what, America was arguing with Prussia about who was the most awesome (Prussia was winning), and Russia was wearing his usual cute face and was stalking China, who was desperately trying to get away. Germany was looking thoroughly fed up, having long since given up trying to get everyone to behave themselves, and having Romano standing next to him, swearing and calling him a 'Potato bastard' while Spain was trying to distract the angry Italian. Italy was sitting next to Germany, playing with one of Greece's many cats, while Greece himself was having a nap, mumbling something about beating Turkey with his 'cute kitty army', and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Japan was playing Pokémon X on his 3DS, completely absorbed in the game and taking no notice of the chaos around him. In a corner Austria sat, playing a piano that _definitely_ hadn't been there before. Sitting next to him was Hungary, looking through a small rainbow-coloured notebook that she wouldn't let anyone else see. Lichtenstein was sitting and watching a pissed-off Switzerland loading his rifle and preparing to fire it at the worst troublemakers i.e. England, France, America and Prussia. And finally there was Canada, who was sitting quietly cuddling his loyal pet polar bear Kumajiro and wishing someone would notice him for a change.

No one noticed him, and he soon gave up, deciding to listen to England and France's argument that was probably the most entertaining thing going on.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ You always were the black sheep of Europe, Angleterre, with your 'orrible cooking and silly magic!"

"My cooking's delicious! And you think my magic's silly do you? We'll see how silly it is when I turn you into a frog, frog!"

And, producing a wand from seemingly nowhere, the English wizard proceeded to shoot a beam of bright green sparkly light at the grinning Frenchman, who ducked, letting the light shoot past him and hit Japan's 3DS instead. With a slight cry of horror, Japan placed the console on the table and checked it over, dismissing the matter with a sigh of relief when everything seemed fine. However, everything was not fine, for when England was gearing up for another shot at the smirking frog-face, the hand-held device started glowing, and to everyone's shock, rays of golden sparkling light shone out of it, forming into a swirling whirlpool of light that sucked everyone in…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon or Nintendo or the Wii U. I wish I did because it would be amazing and I would have a massive house. But I don't.

Sometime later, England became vaguely aware of the fact that he was lying on the floor, and he sat up and looked round. He appeared to be in a bedroom. Sunlight was streaming in through a small window framed by orange curtains, underneath which was a bed with a blue duvet. In the corner was a desk with a laptop and on one side of the room was a Wii U and a huge TV. Hanging on the wall next to the TV was a full-length mirror, and next to the mirror was a massive wardrobe.

England himself was sitting on a thick fluffy orange rug on the floor. Everyone else was also lying on the floor, some stirring slightly and struggling to wake up. Suddenly China jumped up and asked what on earth the clothes were that he was wearing, and England also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes either. He was wearing a blue and white jacket, jeans, black boots, a red cap with a pair of sunglasses perched on the rim, and had a blue and black bag slung over his shoulder. All the other rather sleepy nations around him were wearing the same, except for Hungary and Lichtenstein, who were each wearing a sleeveless dress consisting of a black top and red pleated skirt, a pair of long black socks, black shoes, a pink hat with a pair of sunglasses on top, and were carrying a small pink handbag.

Everyone had woken up by now, and were all standing around with very confused looks on their faces. Where on earth were they? This bedroom certainly didn't belong to any of them. It seemed that the only place to go was down the stairs, so they all trekked down. They were met with a large but cosy living space with a kitchen and another small bedroom leading off to the side. There was a woman with short brown hair, a black T-shirt and a pair of overalls tied round her waist cooking in the kitchen. She turned and walked up to them.

"Morning everyone! You sure slept well! All rested up from the move? It's about time you got going! Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbours?" And before they had a chance to reply, she ushered them out of the house. But as they were leaving, Japan caught sight of a small bird hopping around the room. It had light blue and orange feathers and a black and white tail. The colour drained from the Asian country's face.

Once outside, the nations all started talking at once, and only Canada notice the rather worried look on Japan's face. "What's wrong Japan? Do you know where we are?"

Japan hesitated as sixteen faces turned to look at him. "I'm not certain, but… I think we may be… Inside Pokémon X."

Oooooooo things are happening…

I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. There are reasons, I promise! First I went to comic con with my real life best friend (and senpai), Shadow, then we went on a school trip to Amsterdam, then stuff happened, and, and…

…

I'm sorry. I've been lazy, I know I have. I've been watching Youtube and browsing Tumblr. I'll try not to let it happen again, so please don't form an angry mob to come and murder me. That wouldn't be fun. Let me know if you like this fanfic by pushing that big shiny follow/favourite button down there. I'm open to advice as well!

Dragonkitty ~


End file.
